WE'RE WHERE!
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: One day in potions class the trio have an accident and end up in feudal Japan. How will the trio take it? Ant Inuyasha's gang. How will they take it? Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V.

It was a normal day in potions. Snape was picking on me and Neville, Hermione and Ron were arguing quietly and Malfoy was enjoying watching this all occur. "Now we will be making a simple potion. It's..." Snape started and then I tuned him out. Hermione got up to get the ingredients. We started on the potion. Well actually Hermione started on the potion Ron and I were looking like we were helping her but we were really talking about my next quittich match. Hermione warned us that Snape was coming over. She told Ron to put something in the potion. "Well it seems like you are doing work for once Weasly." Snape said from behind Ron. Ron nearly jumped out of his seat. Snape left but when he appeared behind Ron Ron put more than 1 thing in the potion. It started to turn blue and froth everywhere. "Ron what did you do?!" Hermione screeched at him. He yelled something back The class was watching as the potion started to swirl out of the cauldron. It went around the three of us changing colors. Then I blacked out.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Kagome by the well with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Then we saw the familia blue light and Kagome's pale hand came out of the well. I pulled her out. "Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed while jumping on Kagome and hugging her. "Hey you guys." she said in response. Shippo let go of her and we started looking for more shards. We got deeper into the forest when I smelt an unfamiliar smell. I stopped running and smelt some more. It didn't smell mortal but it also didn't smell like a demon or even a half demon for that matter. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from my back. "I smell something." I replied. "Naraku?" Miroku asked. "NO. I don't know who or what it is but let's find out." I said while running towards the smell. When we got there we saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome's P.O.V.

When we arrived where the smell was coming from they found three teens passed out and in strange clothes. The girl had chocolate brown hair and was in a black skirt with grey knee-highs, black shoes, a white button up top, a black vest and what looked like a black robe. The two boy were the same but they were in sports socks, pants and sneakers. One boy had bright red hair and the other one had messy, black hair and glasses. The girl started to groan and she woke up she sat up shocked and saw her two friends still out cold. She gave a little scream and crawled over to them. "Harry Ron wake up! Please." she pleaded with the two boy. Slowly they started to wake up too. "What happened? Where are we?" the black haired boy asked slightly disoriented. They looked around and saw us. Inuyasha had Tessaiga out. The girl screamed and hid behind the ginger. The boys pulled out sticks. "Expelliarmus!" The black haired boy said while pointing the stick at Tessaiga. Tessaiga went flying. Inuyasha looked shocked. Well we all were. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the teens. "Protego!" the girl screamed. A barrier appeared and Sango's weapon was fired back at her. Inuyasha ran forwards but bounced off the barrier. I knew I had to do something. I pulled out my bow and shpt an arrow at the girls robe. It broke the barrier and pinned her to a tree stump. I did the same thing to the boys. The teens looked scared out of their minds. Inuyasha retrieved Tessaiga. And pointed it at the teens. "How did you get here and who are you?" he demanded while putting the sword dangerously close to the girls throat. The teens were shaking and stuttering. "Put that thing away Inuyasha." I chastised him. "What if they try to attack us again?" he argued. I knew there was only one thing to do. "Inuyasha...sit." I told him. He face planted into the ground. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily. I walked over to him and knelt beside his head. "Geez I did it so you'd stop scaring the poor kids." I chastised him again. He growled something under his breath. I walked over to the teens and pulled the arrows out of the tree trunks they were pinned to. "Sorry about that but I had to stop you guys. Now how did you get here and who are you?" I asked them kindly. The brown haired girl spoke up. "I'm Hermione. This is Harry and Ron. We're from Hogwarts in England. I don't know how we got here. We were in potions class when Ron messed it up and we woke up here with a giant sword pointed at us." She gesturing to herself and the boys. "Sorry about that." I told them. "Well I'm Kagome and the guy on the ground who tried to kill you is Inuyasha and this is Sango, Miroku and Shippo. I said gesturing to my team mates. Miroku went over to Hermione and took her hands. Oh dear here we go again. "Miss will you consider bearing my children?" he asked her the teens looked shocked, Hermione looked embarrased, Ron and Sango looked angry, I was shaking my head and so were Inuyasha and Shippo. Sango walked over to him and smacked him over the head with Hiraikotsu and he fell over. She started yelling at him and chastising him. The teens still looked shocked. Jut then Inuyasha's head snapped up and he told us to shut up. He sniffed the air. "I smell something." he said. Just then their was a twinge of power I knew to be a shard of the sacred jewel. It was reletivly large and guessing from the look on Inuyasha's face it could only be one person. Sure enough he stepped out of the shadows. "Naraku..."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V.

After Kagome explained everything the guy in blue Miroku I think went over to Hermione and held her hands. "Excuse me miss would you bear my child?" he asked her. Hermione was blushing I was shocked and Sango and Ron looked mad. Sango went up to him and smacked him over the head with her giant boomerang. Miroku fell unconscious and Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome were just shaking their heads. Suddenly Inuyasha snapped his head up and froze. "Shut up." he said to us. Just then out of the shadows stepped a man in a white baboon pelt with long, black hair. "Naraku." Inuyasha said.


End file.
